The present invention relates to a front optical unit for motor vehicles, of the type comprising a rear body constituted by at least one reflecting parabola operable to project a driving light outwardly thereof.
In general, in front optical units known until now, the above mentioned parabola is closed at the front by a front body constituted by a cup-shape glass lens the form and dimensions of which are determined by moulding requirements and the production of which requires the use of relatively expensive moulds and a relatively large quantity of materials. Known lenses must in fact have a thickness and robustness such as to allow their direct connection to the rear body of the headlamp.